


斯德哥尔摩手记2

by bittermuffine



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittermuffine/pseuds/bittermuffine





	斯德哥尔摩手记2

歌德斯尔摩手记

cr：清旿（微博@bittermuffine）

Ⅳ.  
嘭。  
我头晕眼花，疼痛和恐惧争先恐后地吞噬四肢百骸。额头上有什么流下来了，大概是血吧，我无力地想。  
我手指蜷缩着想爬起来，后背就挨了朴灿烈一脚，重新面向大地的怀抱趴了回去，因为脊柱上还踩着一只价格不菲的皮鞋，我的处境相当糟糕。  
“逃跑。”朴灿烈的声音冷得像冰窖。  
不像是在问我，反而像是至高无上的君主在陈述逆臣的罪状。  
我胡乱抠弄着地面的土皮，脸上和身上都是灰土，搀着眼泪，想来一定狼狈极了。与此同时，我觉察到本来踩在背上的脚，不知何时移到了大腿根。我在一片痛楚之中哆哆嗦嗦地向前爬，紧接着左腿传来一阵剜心的疼，之后它便和我的神经系统失联了。而卸了我一条腿的恶魔像拎鸡仔似的提起我，甩在了肩上。

再一次，我被粗暴地按在浴缸里，淋浴头没头没脑地舔上来，我的脸和身体也被粗鲁地冲洗搓净。  
嘿，看上去这个恶魔还有洁癖呢。  
我一边大笑，一边因呛水而大咳特咳起来。  
可惜这个自娱自乐的环节并没能持续多久，直到被压在床上，我愚蠢的脑子才稍稍回过些味儿来，然而显然是晚了。  
我后知后觉地开始扑腾，朴灿烈一言不发地扳开我的脸，虎口恰到好处地卡在我的下巴上，半个手掌死死压上喉咙。我的眼泪顺着脸颊打湿了我自己的脸和他的手，这副懦弱的模样简直是糟透了，最近和隔壁家蛮不讲理的野孩子惊人地相似，说哭就哭，烦人透顶。  
我双手软弱地握在朴灿烈手腕上，试图做最后的较量，左腿无力又焦急地瘫软在一边，好吧，我承认即使它还能动也帮不上什么忙。我的小打小闹丝毫没有影响他的另一只手从大敞四开的浴袍领口伸进去，顺着锁骨一路摸下去。  
“嗯...”我被迫偏着头，从半湿的发丝间望向床边的台灯，是一团微弱的模糊的光影。脖颈传来熟悉的刺痛，血液流失得比平常要快上许多，这让我能感觉到恶魔的暴怒。不一会儿抵抗就彻彻底底成了妄想，我只能瘫软在他身下任他摆弄。  
朴灿烈大概是摸够了，那张俊美的脸又凑上来撕扯我的嘴唇，恶趣味地把我的舌头拉出来又卷回去，弄得我们两个嘴角都是唾液。  
我疼得几乎跃起来，而魔鬼不管不顾地把手指在我身体里探得更深，甚至还挤入了第二根。  
“不...哦不要...求求你...”我眼看着朴灿烈抓着我的脚踝把我的膝盖向身体两侧推去，抖瑟得几乎要死去。我从刚刚就被他的手指弄得生疼，更别说他胯下跃跃欲试的玩意儿了。  
他轻声笑起来，好像我的求饶深深取悦了他：“你的声音很好听，希望你等下能叫得再大声一点。”随着他的话语，他粗壮的性*器顺着我的股沟猛地滑了进去。  
我撕心裂肺地惨叫了一声，眼前本来就没有多么明亮的世界像一盏接触不良的灯象征性地闪了闪，啪的灭掉。

Ⅴ.  
再醒来，不知道他已经是第几次了。我面朝下跪趴在床上，鼻尖下的床单湿乎乎的，身后也是湿漉漉一片，撞击并没有停止的意思。我从牙缝间挤出断断续续的低吟，下身疼痛得几近麻木，毫无快感可言。  
但是这场侵略显然不是为了让我舒服的。朴灿烈的大手按在我的腰眼上，使得我不得不撅着屁股，像母*狗一样被他进入。  
这个姿势无疑很深，我被他顶得直反胃，迷迷糊糊地就想逃离，呜咽着向床头奋力爬去，身后的恶魔却突然扣住了我的腰，恶狠狠地一挺，瞬间就坐到了根部。力度之大让我怀疑他还想把那两个挤着我的臀肉的，毛茸茸的球一起塞进我的身体里，让我直接死掉。  
我急促地喘息，连半句抗议也说不出来，手指没完没了地抠住床单又滑开，搞出一大堆难看的褶皱。  
渐渐地，我的意识又开始模糊，无意识地呻吟摇晃，只是身体撕裂的疼痛针一样刺着我的神经，让我昏迷也不是清醒也不是。  
朴灿烈对于我干巴巴的回应似乎十分不满，大概是嫌弃我是个敷衍又心不在焉的小东西。于是乎他啵地一声拔了出来，而我没了支撑点终于软手软脚地瘫倒下去，眼皮一沉就要昏死过去。  
他把意识正在消失的我捞起来，抓着屁股放在自己大腿上，不甚温柔地掰开我的臀肉，霎时就有温暖而粘稠的血液混着白稠流下股沟。朴灿烈掐起我的下巴，手上的血黏糊糊地蹭在我的皮肤上。  
我眼皮打着颤，怎么聚焦也看不清他的表情，脑海里混沌不清。  
啪。  
我猛地一个战栗，疼得睁大了眼睛。  
啪。啪。啪。  
接连不断的拍打屁股的声音，令我难堪无比，一声接一声清脆地拍击在我昏昏欲睡的大脑上。就在我眼含泪水，想从他的掌控中逃走时，他露出尖牙在我下唇咬了一口，抵着我的大棒再一次撑开伤痕累累的肉壁，直捅肠壁。  
“啊...呜...”我痛得哭泣出声，泪水滚着带血的唾液坠落，拼命摇头，“求求你...放过我...”  
“快死了...求求...”  
“还逃吗？”  
我满脸泪痕，更加用力地摇头。天真地以为我的服软，说不定能换来他的停止。  
但是俗话说得好：Once a devil, always a devil.  
朴灿烈并没停下，只是咬破了自己的手腕，按在我的唇上，依旧是命令的语调：“喝。”  
我顺从地抖着嘴唇把流出来的血咽进喉咙。说实话，浓重的铁锈味令人作呕，但我还是忍着恶心往下吞。  
说也奇怪，没过多久，我的后面和脖子竟不再那么疼了，痒痒的，就像是在自己愈合。  
我忘了，谁还占有着我的身体。  
接下来的记忆碎片零零散散，我无意再去回忆以使读者受惊，总之在很长一段时间里，我的伤口愈合又撕开，像普罗米修斯被巨鹰反复啄食内脏般，被朴灿烈捣弄身体。  
而我，身体热到不正常，仿佛要融化在朴灿烈腿上，就那样软绵绵地闭了眼。

Ⅵ.  
一连几天，我宛如置身地狱，地狱的烈火熊熊炙烤着我的身子。我陷入了睡眠的泥沼，每一次想抓住意识的芦苇，都重新滑落，再次昏迷。  
高烧两天三夜后的一个凌晨，我终于争气地睁开了我肿都消掉了的眼睛。  
这么华丽和臭屁的床帘风格，用我支离破碎的身体想，都知道是朴灿烈的房间。  
诺大的房间静悄悄的。我眯着眼哼哼了一声，尝试去动我的胳膊，却发现别说胳膊了，我的身体没有一块不是疼痛酸软的，尤其是腰部以下，只会可怜兮兮地抽搐几下以回应我的中枢神经。  
我的老天，我该不会成为第一个做*爱被做到残疾的可怜虫吧。  
正当我为自己的后半生发愁时，一只大手撩开帘子，打破了我的遐想。这只手几天前还把我按在床上施暴来着，现在却看上去非常友好地端着一碗散发着清香的粥。  
躺了几天粒米未进的我微不可查地咽了咽口水。  
朴灿烈在床边坐下，灰色的眸子冷漠地看过来，紧接着做了一个和他很有违和感的动作。  
我震惊又害怕地缩缩脖子，躲过了他伸过来的满满一勺子粥，心里直呼唤无所不能的圣母玛利亚来救我。天哪，这太可怕了，比他之前折磨我的样子更怕人。  
朴灿烈不悦地皱眉，勺子直接怼在了我紧闭的嘴唇边，勺尖狠狠地撞在我的牙齿上，金属与骨骼相遇的声音又酸又痒，本来还想再倔强一会儿的我面部肌肉一抖，整勺粥就悉数泼在了我嗓子眼。  
我呛得咳嗽起来，多余的汤汁顺着嘴角流淌，朴灿烈放下粥，俯下身迅速舔走了汁液，满意地眯眯眼，声音听着就像醇厚的老酒：“把剩下的喝完。”  
我沉默地想伸出手去，却突然想起来自己动都动不了，尴尬地红了脸。  
朴灿烈安静地审视了我一会儿，忽地开口：“你很怕我？”  
哦，听听这愚蠢的发问。我差点晕过去去见上帝。  
“很好。”魔鬼居然罕见地笑了笑，然后又舀起一勺粥，“张嘴。”  
我纹丝不动。  
“张嘴，别想着用死来激怒我。”朴灿烈瞬间恢复了平常的冰山嘴脸，眉头也蹙起来了。我犹疑地张开嘴，这回粥的香味真实地在味蕾上铺开，我忍不住回味得久了一些。  
就这样，我别别扭扭地被喂完了一整碗粥，随后恶魔竟然没再找我麻烦，我也就很快进入了梦乡。  
之后的几天相安无事，朴灿烈甚至还会温柔地亲亲我的嘴唇，我也不敢反抗，毕竟比起之前，这样的待遇已经相当不错了。  
可怕的是，我竟然慢慢地不太抵触他的肢体接触，接吻也没那么难受了。  
我被自己这个想法惊了一身冷汗，正当此时，卧室的门开了，就像地狱的大门向我敞开，奇形怪状的小鬼们围在我的床边发出磔磔怪笑。  
朴灿烈钻进被窝搂住了我的腰。我身子不由自主地一僵，他却耐心地扶上我的后颈，像安慰猫咪一样温和地轻轻掐着。我心怀忐忑，身体却诚实地放松下来，不安地等待他下一步的动作。  
我闭着眼睛感受到后颈冰凉的大手徐徐向下，细致地沿着我背部凹线走下去，走下去，滑过腰窝，最终落在了屁股上。  
恶魔又开始觅食了。  
猝不及防地被朴灿烈吸住嘴唇，我颤抖着闭上双眼，同时感觉臀肉在他的手里面团似的不停发生难以启齿的形变。恶魔先生性欲强烈得像一匹疯马，过人的体力又像一头公牛，我手脚冰凉地为我的屁股祈祷，由衷希望它在完事儿后还能忠贞地履行它原来的职责。  
出乎意料，朴灿烈这次似乎并不着急，动作也不甚粗暴，慢条斯理的亲吻和抚摸几乎透着温柔。我恐慌地享受着身体里逐渐浮上来的隐隐约约的快感。一只微凉的手突然伸进了我的内裤里。我惊叫一声，叫喊闷在朴灿烈和我的口腔里，还伴着丝丝缕缕纠缠不清的水声。  
他缓慢地从我的性*器底端摸到前面，指腹不轻不重地刮擦着马眼，我迅速瘫软，妥协地软下身子，然而等我快到高潮了，他又抽了出来，手掌蹭过我的胯骨，时隔几天，再一次捅进了饱受折磨的小洞里。  
我疼得脸都白了，前面软了一半，他把舌头从我的嘴里抽回去，几秒后又靠了过来，低沉而磁性的声音在黑暗寂静的房间里格外清晰。“张嘴。”  
我被他压在身下动弹不得，后穴的动作并没有停止，勉勉强强张开一条缝隙，他就与我唇齿相贴，亲吻间，一枚湿湿的小药丸就着不知是谁的唾液滑下喉咙。  
我警觉地偏过头想吐出来，却被朴灿烈掐着下巴捏住了脖子，我痉挛了几下，药丸就这样下了肚。  
不一会儿，我就知道这个可憎的小玩意儿是什么了。

Ⅶ.  
好痒，全身上下都好痒。  
我难受地在床上扭来扭去，性器高高挺立，已经弄湿了床单。本该疼痛难忍的后穴也奇痒无比，恬不知耻地渴望硬物的插*入，比如说朴灿烈的挺翘在我面前的性*器。  
朴灿烈嗤笑一声，挑起我滚烫的脸，声音竟是那样充满诱惑：“想舔舔看吗，小东西？”  
他边说，边握着自己的大棒在我脸前不到两厘米的地方晃了晃，前端的汁液随着晃动溅了些在我的脸颊上。  
“舔舔？”  
我茫然地抬眼，看到的是他盘踞着青筋的性*器，听话地伸出舌头，舔了舔还在冒着液体的头部。  
朴灿烈扶着我的下巴把那玩意儿往我口腔里送了送，我才意识到不妙的处境，舌头费力地抵着肉头想吐出去。他不想给我这个机会，直接把我的脸按在了胯下，我含着泪被他顶在了嗓子眼，喉咙里一时腥腥咸咸。  
这回他倒是舒服了，抓着我的头发就是几个深喉。  
我艰难地张大嘴，唾液和眼泪一起流下下巴尖，被口腔里的冲撞弄得跪也跪不稳，喉头又被滚烫的液体浇得震颤不已。  
“咽下去。”朴灿烈慵懒地命令道。我傻乎乎地照做了。他坐下来，指指自己很快又硬起来的性器，笑得邪魅：“自己坐下来。”  
诸位，可别说我好了伤疤忘了疼，请诸位思考一下我当时大脑的状态。非要说它像什么，可能是无限近似于您早餐糊里糊涂的燕麦粥。  
我看着硕大的玩意儿，不自觉咽了咽口水，心里因为上次还有些害怕，却像个初尝禁果的小女孩一样稀里糊涂地摸了过去，犹犹豫豫地坐下去。朴灿烈立刻开始了动作，一下子顶到最深处，差不多狠狠戳上了肠壁。我抓紧他布满肌肉线条的后背，几乎翻了白眼，紧接着我仿佛跨坐在一匹驰骋山间的骏马上，只能急急地喘气，尖锐的气音逐渐染上了哭腔。  
朴灿烈有规律地套弄着我的性*器，前后双重刺激让我发出了越来越高亢的陌生的叫声。他的每一下顶弄都惹得我浪叫不止，只会半闭着眼百般讨好地靠在他颈窝里。  
我从未想过和男人做*爱会这么舒服，连朴灿烈换了个姿势，高频率后入的时候也毫无反抗，反而配合地在地上跪好，抓紧床边愉悦又痛苦地哭出声来，呼吸不畅地大口喘息，尽情纵欲在这堕落又危险的狂欢。  
床单上，地板上，朴灿烈和我自己身上全是属于我的，一道道干了的、半干的精*液。可是被他频繁插到敏*感*点的我又啜泣着起了欲望。  
“呜...不要了...太多了...”  
朴灿烈撸动着我半软的性器，低头在我颈侧吸吮起血液来。  
“别...我...没东西...可射了...”  
“那就射点别的。”  
我瞳孔骤缩，下身剧烈一抖，喷射而出的却不是精液，而是微黄的液体，点点滴滴地滴落在地板上。我长长地呻吟一声，随即随着失禁的到来昏了过去。  
睡眠里是红眼睛的撒旦嘶哑的呼唤。  
TBC


End file.
